Um Amor Protegido
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Destino... nascemos com o nosso destino traçado ou somos nós, através de nossas atitudes e escolhas que o traçamos? Minha 1º fic com o casal Dohko e Shion Yaoi, baseado em Lost Canvas


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

_**Aviso:**_ Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

Se gosta, fique a vontade!!

Fic em especial para duas pessoas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um Amor Protegido

_Aquarius Chann_

_Medo... o que é o medo? Por que ele só surge nos piores momentos?_

_Não creio que o medo seja algo ruim, nem que ele só apareça para nos atrapalhar._

_Ás vezes ele surge para nos alertar. Se vemos um bicho perigoso no caminho, o medo nos faz passar longe do animal para ficarmos seguros._

_Ás vezes, o medo surge para nos fazer dar mais atenção a alguma situação de nossa vida. Sempre que algo novo aparece, nos assustamos. E até relutamos em aceitá-lo._

_Seja qual for o motivo do seu medo, em nenhum momento podemos deixá-lo tomar conta do nosso coração. Senão, morremos em vida._

-Shion, esse é seu novo lar.

-Mas... é tão diferente da minha antiga casa...

-Sim, e você vai ter que se acostumar pois, a partir de hoje, você irá morar aqui.

-Estou com medo.

-Medo de que, pequeno Shion?

-Essas pessoas... somos tão diferente. E se não gostarem de mim?

-E por que não gostariam?

-Porque somos diferentes, oras!

-Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que você será muito bem aceito aqui. Nesse orfanato, todas as crianças são iguais: todas são órfãs. Tem apenas uns aos outros como família. Ninguém irá te rejeitar. Vão te ter como mais um irmão.

-Eu quero voltar para Lemúria.

-Infelizmente, não temos como voltar. Nosso continente foi destruído.

-E com ele, toda nossa pacífica vida.

-Sim, pequeno Shion. Agora teremos que viver aqui.

-Eu juro que vou me esforçar para tornar esse lugar tão majestoso quanto a nossa Lemúria.

-Será uma tarefa complicada, pequeno.

-Mas eu não vou desanimar. Nunca. Eu sou o último representante da minha espécie (1). Devo lutar para honrar Lemúria.

-E é isso que te ensinei, Shion. Coragem! Nunca deixa de acreditar em você e nem deixe que o medo te domine. Agora vá. Entre nesse orfanato e cumpra o seu destino.

-Até logo, mestre.

-Adeus, Shion. Vá e não olhe para trás.

A pequena e assustada criança de cabelo verde caminhou para além do grande portão preto que iria separar sua antiga e majestosa vida da nova vida repleta de surpresas boas e ruins. Do lado de fora do orfanato, na calçada oposta, embaixo de uma árvore, um senhor de cabelo laranja sorria. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não mais choraria. Tinha que ser mais forte que o normal. Não poderia demonstrar fraqueza de espírito. Não agora que seu continente havia desaparecido levando consigo toda a população. Não agora que teria que dar todo o seu apoio ao pequeno Shion. Uma criança de apenas seis anos. Uma criança com toda uma vida pela frente. Não poderia chorar na frente de Shion.

Alargou o sorriso. Shion. Era uma criança excepcional. Tão nova e já enfrentando problemas dignos dos adultos mais evoluídos espiritualmente. Sem dúvida ele tinha uma alma nobre. Shion havia nascido para uma vida gloriosa. Seu destino era ser grande. Mas, para alcançar essa glória e grandeza, teria de passar pelas mais difíceis provações. Só assim seria capaz de provar que merecia, ou não, as alegrias que a vida proporciona aos nobres de alma.

Balançou a cabeça. Sem modéstia alguma, sabia que havia feito um trabalho muito bom como mestre do pequeno. Virou-se e caminhou na direção do imenso mar de águas azuis cristalinas que brilhavam a alguns metros do orfanato.

-Adeus, Shion. Não nos veremos mais. Mas, como forma de agradecimento por toda a pureza que você me passou, deixo-te um presente. Você não estará sozinho no mundo. Você não será o último representante de sua espécie.

_Dizem que uma criança é o ser mais próximo dos anjos. A criança tem a pureza na alma e no coração que apenas os seres angelicais possuem._

_Conforme a criança cresce e amadurece, a pureza vai sendo expulsa de seu coração por todos os sentimentos negativos que assolam nosso mundo._

_Esses sentimentos negativos... seriam culpa de Pandora, por ter aberto uma caixa proibida, ou seria nossa culpa?_

_É uma pena que deixemos de acreditar na nossa imaginação ..._

_Seriamos adultos muito mais felizes se continuássemos puros de coração. Ou se continuássemos criança para sempre._

-Oi!

-Oi...

-...

-...

-Você é o Shion, certo?

-Certo.

-... prazer! Eu me chamo Dohko.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Sabe?

-Sim.

-Então, por que nunca se aproximou de mim nesses dois anos que estamos morando no orfanato?

-Nunca me aproximei de ninguém.

-Eu sei.

-Então...?

-Queria saber por que.

-...

-Você tem medo da gente, Shion?

-Não.

-Então, por que não vem brincar? Vamos jogar futebol!

-Não gosto.

-Como uma criança de oito anos não gosta de brincar?? E como um menino não gosta de jogar futebol? Ah... você é um menino, né?

-Claro!

-Então vamos jogar futebol!

-Prefiro ler.

-E o que você está lendo de tããão interessante?

-É um livro que meu mestre me deu quando eu aprendi a ler. É sobre o continente onde nasci, Lemúria.

-Eu sabia! Você realmente é de outro planeta!!!

-Não sou de outro planeta!

-Mas você é diferente! Tem esse cabelo colorido, essas pintas vermelhinhas... são bonitinhas, mas você é o único que as tem...

-Eu disse que vim de outro continente, não de outro planeta!

-Tá bom, não precisa ficar bravo comigo! Posso ler o livro com você?

-... pode...

O sorridente Dohko aproximou-se do introspectivo Shion e sentou-se ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que conversava com o amiguinho de cabelo verde e pintinhas na testa.

-Essa árvore faz uma sombra muito gostosa, né Shion?

-Sim.

-É por isso que todo fim de tarde você se senta aqui?

-Sim. Gosto de sentir a energia dessa árvore, gosto de sentir o vento que passeia por seus longos galhos. Me faz lembrar de minha antiga vida.

-Hum... e o que você está lendo? O Jardim Sagrado (2)... o que é isso?

-É uma lenda do meu antigo continente. Quer ouvir?

-Sim!!

-O Jardim Sagrado foi o mais idílico paraíso da consciência de Lemúria. Era o lugar onde caminhavam os deuses, onde as pessoas iam rejuvenescer sua espiritualidade. Também iam para lá para ligar sua consciência a toda a existência.

"Quando se entrava no Jardim Sagrado, entrava-se no silêncio dos próprios pensamentos. Não se perturbava a consciência de nenhuma outra coisa – da vida vegetal, animal, da água, dos pássaros ou de outra pessoa. Entrava-se nos próprios pensamentos e lá se ficava."

"O Jardim Sagrado era extremamente poderoso e belo. As cores faziam parte da consciência da pessoa. A intensidade das cores, o viço, a beleza, a energia e a essência da luz, tudo fluía."

-Parece ser muito bonito. Você alguma vez entrou nesse Jardim, Shion?

-Não...

-Por que não?

-Porque se qualquer forma de vida fosse incapaz ou não tivesse disposta a entrar no Jardim Sagrado numa vibração que não fosse a vibração espiritual total, ao redor do jardim aparecia uma parede invisível de energia que não permitia a entrada (3). Assim, os lemurianos passavam um tempo se preparando antes de ir ao Jardim Sagrado.

-E...

-E eu não tinha idade nem espiritualidade suficiente para entrar no Jardim!

-Que pena.

-Mas eu sempre ouvia os adultos contando as aventuras espirituais que tiveram dentro do Jardim. Diziam que era o verdadeiro paraíso. E eu ficava imaginando todas as belezas que existiam nele. Ficava imaginando como seria a primeira vez que eu entrasse lá. Mas não deu tempo de conhecê-lo.

-Por quê?

-Por causa das alterações do clima que o meu continente sofreu, ele acabou afundando. Eu e meu mestre fomos os únicos sobreviventes.

-Que triste! E você ficou bravo por não ter conhecido o Jardim?

-Mais ou menos.

-Shion...qual o seu maior sonho?

Os olhos do pequeno Shion se encheram de lágrimas.

-O meu maior sonho... era ver o pôr-do-sol de dentro do Jardim Sagrado.

-Shion, não chore – o pequeno Dohko abraçou o novo amigo – Prometo que um dia vamos ver juntos o pôr-do-sol desse que agora é o seu novo continente.

-Será que ele é tão bonito quanto o de Lemúria?

-Não sei. Mas prometo que vou fazê-lo ser muito especial.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao orfanato, Shion permitiu que uma lágrima passeasse pelo seu branco e delicado rosto. Fazia tanto tempo que não recebia um carinho... e Dohko, seu novo amigo, estava dando-lhe, naquele momento, o carinho e o aconchego que tanto precisava.

-Dohko?

-Sim?

-Você me ensina a jogar futebol?

_Destino... nascemos com o nosso destino traçado ou somos nós, através de nossas atitudes e escolhas que o traçamos?_

_Se nascemos com o destino traçado, podemos culpar e blasfemar contra os deuses por causa das inúmeras coisas ruins que nos acontecem?_

_Se somos nós quem o traçamos, será que teremos força para encarar as conseqüências de nossos atos?_

_Coisas estranhas ás vezes nos acontecem... seriam apenas coincidências?_-----

-Maldição! Amaldiçoados sejam todos!

-Shion, pare!

-Parar? Eu ainda nem comecei!

-Quebrar essas paredes não vai fazer sua raiva passar!

-É claro que vai!

-Shion, por favor!

-Malditos... por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo, Dohko? Eu sempre fui uma boa pessoa. Sempre segui os ensinamentos dos meus antigos. Por que o destino está sendo tão cruel comigo?

-Não diga isso...

-Eu tinha um lar, Dohko. Vivia em uma casa tão linda. Minha família era... – o ariano deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, a voz rouca pela emoção das lembranças – Eu tinha uma família, Dohko. Lemúria era um lugar perfeito. Tão harmonioso. Tudo era regido pela beleza da natureza. As muitas árvores, os milhares de tipos diferentes de lindas e perfumadas flores, os lindos campos verdes que se estendiam por entre os rios e cachoeiras... os animais vagando livremente por entre os lemurianos...

O jovem fez uma pausa para enxugar as abundantes lágrimas.

-Está vendo esse meu traje, Dohko? Desde que eu cheguei no orfanato, tive de agüentar risadas e piadas idiotas a respeito da minha vestimenta. Mas, em todos esses anos, fiz questão de continuar me vestindo assim. Não sinto vergonha. Pelo contrário. Tenho orgulho de ainda manter vivo dentro de mim o espírito lemuriano. Sabe por que eu uso esses trajes flutuantes? Porque, em Lemúria, compreendia-se que a vida flui com a energia. Por isso usávamos trajes soltos e flutuantes. Mas, ninguém aqui entende isso. Todo me acham esquisito. Ninguém gosta de mim!

-Não diga isso, Shion...

-Me diga, Dohko: quem, em plena consciência, iria gostar de um lemuriano de cabelo verde, sem sobrancelha e com duas pintas na testa? Quem???

-Eu.

-Não digo gostar de mim apenas como amigo, Dohko.

-Mas eu não gosto de você como amigo, Shion.

-..hã...?

-Não me importo com o que os outros acham ou dizem de você. Eu me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Me apaixonei perdidamente por esse lemuriano de cabelo verde, sem sobrancelha e com duas pintas na testa.

-Dohko, não brinque assim comig...

Mas Shion não conseguiu terminar a frase. Foi calado pelos lábios de Dohko. Lábios ardentes que iniciaram um beijo calmo, romântico, apaixonado. Um beijo a muito esperado. Um beijo que iria, finalmente, unir dois corações aproximados por um cruel destino.

_Nenhum problema é grande demais. Nenhum fardo é pesado demais. É como dizem: os deuses só nos mandam os problemas que conseguimos agüentar. Ao enfrentarmos os problemas de frente, fazemos com que nossa alma evolua. E assim, tudo o que está ao nosso redor também evolui._

-Dohko?

-... sim, Albafica.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

-Acontece algo muito grave com você.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque o Dohko que eu conheço está sempre sorrindo, sempre contagiando a todos com seu espírito alegre. E, agora, o que eu vejo é um Dohko com os olhos marejados. O que houve?

-Aquele rumores... aqueles malditos rumores finalmente se tornaram reais.

-Você já ficou sabendo...

-Albafica, por favor! Todos já sabemos.

-Dohko, desde pequenos fomos treinados para essa guerra. Não era surpresa nenhuma para nós. Sabíamos que cedo ou tarde ela aconteceria...

Só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

-Dohko, olhe para mim.

-Pra que, Albafica?

-Você não está com medo da guerra.

-...

-Olhe para mim, Dohko!

O libriano olhou para o amigo. Um olhar perdido no desespero. Um desespero que Albafica conhecia muito bem. Dor. A dor da perda que faz os humanos sofrerem por antecedência.

-Dohko, é provável que não voltemos.

Soluços se juntaram às lágrimas que já corriam pelo rosto do jovem Dohko.

-Já que não temos certeza do nosso destino, por que você não aproveita esses últimos momentos de paz?

-Aproveitar? Como você pode pensar tão friamente, Albafica?

-Não me tome por frio, Dohko. Só não quero ver meus dois amigos gastando suas energias para produzirem lágrimas amargas de dor.

-Seus dois amigos?

-Shion está sentado nas pedras ao lado do porto.

-Ele sempre vai para lá quando está triste.

-Creio que ele está sentindo o mesmo que você.

-Droga... prometi a mim mesmo que nunca permitiria que o Shion sofresse.

-Aproveite que o sol está se pondo, pois essa poderá ser a última vês que o vemos.

-O pôr-do-sol! – Dohko levantou-se assustado – Eu prometi ao Shion...

-Pegue isso.

-Uma... rosa?

-Sim. Eu a fiz para vocês dois .

-Mas, suas rosas são venenosas...

-Todas são, menos essa. O que nutre essa rosa é o mesmo sentimento que nutre e une seu coração ao de Shion.

-Albafica... – mais lágrimas se formaram – não sei como te agradecer.

-Apenas seja feliz e continue fazendo o Shion feliz. Eu não estarei na Terra para ver o amor de vocês...

-Não diga besteiras, Albafica!

-Dohko... eu não voltarei dessa batalha. Mas saiba: esteja minha alma onde estiver, ela estará zelando e protegendo não somente a você e ao Shion; minha alma protegerá também o amor de vocês.

-Albafica...

-Seja forte, Dohko. Ampare o Shion sempre que ele precisar, pois eu sei que ele fará o mesmo por você. Lute para sobreviver, amigo. Você e Shion tem que sobreviver!

-Você também vai sobreviver, amigo...

-Meu missão na Terra está quase completa. Saiba que, assim que eu morrer, minha alma vai subir ao céu. E de lá, ela vai olhar por você e por Shion. Sempre que vocês se sentirem tristes, basta olharem para o céu. De lá de cima, mandarei toda a força que você precisarem.

-Albafica...

Um abraço uniu os dois amigos. Dohko apertava com força o outro corpo contra o seu. A Guerra Santa iria começar. Sabia que tinham poucas chances contra o poderoso inimigo. Mas não queria se separar de seus amigos. Não queria se separar de Shion. Mas... as palavras de Albafica tocaram fundo em seu coração. Eram raras as vezes em que Albafica saia de seu casulo e se unia aos companheiros. Eram raras as vezes em que Albafica se deixava agir como um humano. Um humano normal, que tem amigos e sentimentos. Ele era poderoso, tinha a segurança que o poder tantas vezes corrompe. Obrigava-se a ser solitário, talvez com medo das conseqüências de seu imenso poder. Mas tinha um defeito: era humano, e não uma máquina. E agora, como o humano sábio que era, se despedia de uma das poucas pessoas a quem chamava de amigo.

-Basta você e o Shion olharem para o céu. Eu sempre estarei lá.

_Obstáculos surgem sabe-se lá de onde para nos colocar à prova. E são nesses momentos que temos de usar toda a força e coragem guardadas em nossa alma. A dor, o desespero, o medo, a angústia, a raiva, o ódio... podemos sentir tudo isso. Mas também podemos pegar esses sentimentos rins e transformá-los em energia boa para servir de combustível para nossa alma seguir em frente._

Suspiro.

-...

Outro suspiro.

-... até quando você vai ficar me olhando? Sabe que ao gosto que fiquem me olhando.

-E você sabe que não resisto à sua beleza.

-Dohko... galanteador como sempre.

-Shion... preocupado como sempre.

-E como você gostaria que eu estivesse agora? Tranqüilo sabendo que uma guerra está a poucos segundos de começar?

-...

-Vai ficar aí atrás dessa árvore ou vai se sentar aqui na grama ao meu lado?

O jovem Dohko caminhou e sentou-se ao lado de Shion. Tremia. Não de frio, pois o fim de tarde ainda soprava seus quentes raios. Pegou a mão branca de Shion. Ele também tremia.

-Trememos de medo, Shi?

Shion não respondeu. A intensidade dos tremores de seu corpo aumentaram, juntando-se aos soluções e lágrimas que ele tanto tentava controlar.

-Me abraça, Dohko.

Foi a vez de Dohko não segurar as lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que via seu amado perder a sua tão admirada calma e serenidade. Apertou o abraço enquanto tentava apartar seu choro. Prometera a Albafica que iria cuidar de Shion. E era isso que devia fazer. Com cuidado para não se soltarem do abraço, Dohko jogou seu corpo para trás, deitando na grama e levando Shion consigo. Ajeitou-se sobre o manto verde enquanto começava a acaricia o cabelo de seu carneirinho. Shion apenas afundou sua cabeça no já úmido peito de Dohko. Carinho. A primeira coisa que recebera de Dohko, logo que se conheceram, foi carinho. Um abraço terno, meigo, quente, que fizera o assustado coração de Shion se acalmar. E foi aí que Shion percebeu que não conseguiria mais viver sem seu tigre. E agora, que estavam prestes a se separar, recebia novamente aquele abençoado carinho.

Shion soltou-se bruscamente do abraço e se levantou ofegante. Eles iriam... se separar?

-O que foi, Shi?

-Dohko, eu te amo.

-Shi...

-Dohko, eu estou com medo. Eu... nós... não podemos nos separar!

-Shi...

-Dohko, você sabe a importância que você tem em minha vida?

-Eu sei...

-Não, não sabe! Eu enfrentei as piores coisas que muitos humanos sequer imagina que existe. Eu estava prestes a desistir de minha vida. Aí você apareceu. Com seu encanto, sua ternura, seu abraço... seu amor. Dohko, o que teria sido de minha vida sem você? Eu não estaria vivo hoje se você não tivesse se intrometido no meu caminho.

-Shion, acalme-se.

-Acalmar-me frente a possibilidade de perder a única pessoa que eu amo? Não consigo...

-Não recomece a chorar, Shi.

Não conseguia. Shion simplesmente não conseguia se acalmar. Logo ele, que era a serenidade em forma de pessoa. Logo agora que precisava ser mais forte que o normal. Logo agora que precisava encarar a possibilidade real e tão próxima de perder o amor.

Jogou-se nos braços de Dohko. Precisava senti-lo. Precisava daqueles braços quentes envolvendo-o. Precisava sentir a pele, a respiração, o coração, o cheiro de Dohko. Precisava aproveitar esses que poderiam ser seus últimos minutos juntos.

Começou a sentir seu corpo se movimentar.

-Dohko, o que..

-Não fala nada, Shi. Apenas aproveite o momento.

-Mas Dohko, nós estamos...

-Dançando.

-Dançando num momento tão...

-Lindo.

-Lindo?!?

-Olhe para o horizonte, Shi.

-É... é o pôr-do-sol!

-Sim. Lembra-se que, quando éramos crianças, eu prometi te mostrar o pôr-do-sol do meu continente?

-Claro, fizemos isso tantas vezes...

-Eu prometi que iria fazê-lo ser especial.

-Todas as vezes foram especiais.

-Mas não como essa.

Dohko abraçou Shion pela cintura e acelerou o ritmo dos passos. Valsa. Nunca havia dançado valsa, mas sempre sentira vontade. Vira uma vez, na vila, alguns casais dançando. Os corpos, tão colados, pareciam fantoches executando, com perfeição, aqueles movimentos tão leves, tão envolventes. Prometera a si mesmo que iria aprender a dançar para surpreender Shion. Sem que ninguém soubesse, pediu ajuda a Albafica. Relutante no primeiro momento, o cavaleiro de peixes logo concordou em ajudar o apaixonado amigo. E agora, era o perfeito momento de surpreender e encantar Shion.

Era Dohko quem conduzia a dança. Shion, um pouco desajeitado, apenas o acompanhava. Ou pelo menos tentava.

-É melhor pararmos, Dohko.

-Por quê?

-Porque se não pararmos, você vai para a Guerra Santa sem um dos pés!

-Shi, você só pisou no meu pé três vezes! Não foi quase nada...

-Você não tem jeito, Dohko de Libra!

Sorriram e se abraçaram. O calmo, sereno, inteligente e mágico Shion era o único que conseguia aquietar, por alguns poucos segundos, o inquieto Dohko. O moleque marrento, serelepe e sorridente chamado Dohko era o único que conseguia tirar Shion de seu castelo de cristal. Combinação mais que perfeita. Verdadeiras almas gêmeas.

-Vamos continuar a dança, Dohko.

-Não quero mais.

-Não quer?

-Não.

-Como?!

-Olhe para a sua esquerda.

-Shion olhou.

-O sol está quase se pondo por completo.

Dohko sorriu e estendeu algo impressionantemente vermelho a Shion.

-É pra você.

-Uma rosa? Mas não existem rosas por aqui...

-Tem certeza?

-O único lugar nesse Santuário que tem rosas é na casa do Albafica. Dohko! Não me diga que você roubou essa rosa?

-Você acha que eu seria capaz, Shi?

-...

-Ok, por você eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa, e você sabe disso. Mas, dessa vez, eu não roubei a rosa. Albafica a fez especialmente para nós.

-Especialmente para nós?

-Sim. Pode senti-la. Não é venenosa.

Shion fechou os olhos e sentiu o doce e forte perfume que saltava da delicada flor.

-Ele a fez para nós... Dohko...

Shion fraquejou novamente. Aquele maldito medo de perder Dohko lhe invadiu com mais força, fazendo seu corpo gelar e doer. Não podia perder seu amor.

Dohko viu as novas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto de seu Shi. Não as secou. Apenas apertou o abraço e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

-Essa vai ser a última vez que vemos juntos o pôr-do-sol.

Shion tremeu.

-Da próxima vez que estivermos juntos, prometo que vamos ver o nascer do sol.

_Guerra e uma disputa entre dois ou mais grupos de indivíduos mais ou menos organizados._

_Será que somos tão diferentes uns dos outros a ponto de termos de guerrear?_

_As guerras acontecem por que o mundo é injusto ou por que nós não fazemos nossa parte para melhorá-lo?_

_Um mundo de paz, sem a ganância e a luta pelo poder que tanto gera guerras... será utopia?_

Seu corpo ardia. Queimava tanto que chegou a pensar que seus ossos fossem derreter. Era mais fácil dizer onde não doía. Bem... todo o seu corpo doía. Suas juntas pareciam não mais querer dobrar. Nem sabia ao certo como conseguira chegar ali. Vivo. Inteiro. Com vários ferimentos, sangrando muito e com muita dor. Mas estava vivo. E feliz, porque seu grande amor também havia sobrevivido. Ah, sim, também haviam derrotado o poderoso inimigo. Perderam todos os companheiros, todos os amigos... mas o inimigo fora derrotado. E ele e seu amando foram os únicos que sobreviveram.

Olhou para Shion. A cabeça baixa, uma das mãos na boca, o olhar muito triste e perdido... perdido nas centenas de corpos dilacerados que jaziam à seus pés. Provavelmente seu nariz também estivesse brigando com o péssimo cheiro de sangue. Quanto sangue desperdiçado... nunca havia visto tanto do liquido vermelho. Nem em seus piores pesadelos.

Caminhou por entre os pedaços inertes de corpos. Tantas figuras irreconhecíveis.

-Nós sobrevivemos – a voz saiu rouca.

-Fomos os únicos.

-Sim. E agora?

-Não sei. Não consigo pensar, mal consigo me mexer... sinto que meu coração não aguentará por muito tempo.

-Não diga isso, Shion! Seu coração acabou de sobreviver a uma guerra!

-Uma guerra não é nada perto das suas conseqüências! Olhe para isso, Dohko! Olhe para esses cadáveres! Muitos deles treinavam conosco! Você não entende, Dohko?

Sim, Dohko entendia. Mas, o que poderia ser feito?

-Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos, Shion. Ajudamos a nossa deusa a derrotar esse inimigo...

-Mas se ela é uma deusa, por que não impediu essa guerra?

-Shion! Nunca questione o poder da nossa deusa!

-Eu preferia ter morrido...

-Shi...

Foi a vez de Dohko se jogar nos braços de Shion. Foi a vez dele pedir carinho. Pedido que não foi negado. Abraçaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se tivessem acabado de descobrir o verdadeiro amor.

-Dohko, olhe! – Shion apontou para o céu.

-É... é o nascer do sol!

-É a primeira vez que vemos o sol nascer.

-Que visão mais linda.

-Seria perfeita se não fosse por esses corpos mutilados aos nossos lados.

-Está tudo perfeito, Shi. E sabe por quê? Porque nós sobrevivemos a uma guerra. Sobrevivemos um pelo outro. Tudo na minha vida foi perfeito porque você estava comigo.

Lágrimas surgiram nos dois pares de olhos que se encaravam.

-Shi, por que, em todos esses anos de namoro, nós nunca vimos o nascer do sol?

-Porque você nunca quis acordar cedo, Dohko.

Riram. Beijaram-se, como se fizesse muito tempo que não se encontravam. Por um momento permitiram-se esquecer da guerra que terminara a pouco, dos vários e doloridos ferimentos, dos vários amigos que haviam morrido e agora jaziam a seus pés, do sangue que tingia e impregnava o chão. Lembraram-se apenas um do outro. Lembraram-se apenas do amor que os mantivera vivos.

-Dohko, o que é aquilo?

-Onde?

-No céu – Shion apontou – Parece uma estrela.

-Shi... é uma estrela...

-Mas, como? Estrela a essa hora da manhã? E por que só ela está no céu?

Dohko caiu de joelhos no sujo chão.

-Dohko, o que houve??

-Shi, aquela estrela...

-O que tem?

-Ele disse que bata nós dois olharmos para o céu. Ele sempre estará lá.

_Fim._

_Concluída em 17 de março de 2007 _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Aqui o Shion é uma criança de 6 anos. Com certeza nem o Mu, muito menos o Kiki eram nascidos, por isso coloquei que ele era o último descendente de sua espécie.

(2) Pesquisando sobre Lemúria, achei esse conto. "O Jardim Sagrado". Todas as informações citadas sobre o Jardim foram retiradas do site www. amaluz. com. br

(3) Alguém se lembrou da Parede de Cristal? Hehehe, eu não inventei essa parte, ela foi retirada do site que citei acima.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A (Nota da Aquarius -)**

Eu tentei... eu juro que eu tentei fazer uma fic triste, comovente, que fizesse o leitor chorar e se sentir tocado com tanta sensibilidade...

É, foi só tentativa mesmo, sou pééééééssima com dramas. Mas tentei.

Essa fic vai em especial para duas pessoas: Juliana, dona da comunidade Dohko e Shion Yaoi, que passou as exigências para a escrita. Aí está ). E com o seu Albafica -

E para a Sinistra Negra, grande escritora de Dohko e Shion e beta especial dessa fic.


End file.
